Update Log
10/4/2018-A * +Weapon attachments found in military crates and airdrops. These include 2x Scope, Muzzle Brake, Muzzle Boost, Iron Sight, Recoil Pad, Suppressor, Barrel Choke. * Return of helicopter Chad. * Halloween spirit. Military outpost has Halloween decorations * +Trick-or-Treat sack. Hold it in front of Aprico Sentries to get candy. * +Candy * +Costumes. These include: Cowboy outfit, Nurse outfit, Skeleton 'outfit', Frankenstein mask. * +Pumpkins. Pumpkins now grow during the month of October * +Roast pumpkin * +Pumpkin pie * +Pumpkin hat * +Pumpkin seeds * +Roast pumpkin seeds. * Night vision updated to actually being usable. * Tweaks to notoriety - Tweaked notoriety so it's less abusable * DBS firerate nerfed from 300 RPM to 180 RPM * DBS reload time nerfed from 0.75 seconds per clip to 1 second per clip (2s -> 2.5s for 2 rounds total) * +Linen hat * +Cloth hat * +Potent blowpipe * +Fermented cactus juice * +Antidote * +Poison effect - Deals 1 damage each second; drink cactus juice to eventually rememdy poison (or use an Antidote to immediately remove it and provide Poison Immunity for 1 minute) * Stimpack recipe changed (3x Berry, 1x Metal, 3x Plant Mush) -> (2x Berry, 1x Metal, 3x Plant Mush) * Tent now regulates temperature while players are inside it * Fixed a bug where failing to follow a friend would break the play button 7/20/2018-A •New Skin Shop to more easily browse skins (check the store!) •Various new skins added •+Aprico Shotgun •Cyber Hammer Sledge Hammer Skin for all BETA players! 7/15/2018-A •'NEW MILITARY OUTPOST LANDMARK!' •Holding out a weapon or tool in the Military Outpost for more than 5 seconds will increase your Notoriety to 155 instantly. •Firing a weapon or swinging a tool in the Military Outpost will increase your Notoriety to 155 instantly. •150+ Notorious people are not welcome, they will be shot by Sentries instantly. •Guards are impartial to players, so collateral damage is possible. •Guards will be extremely hard to kill, and turrets are invincible at the present time. May change in the future to make the Military Outpost lootable. •Like a certain other game, this is intended to be a safe zone from other players. •Trading posts are PLANNED. Look forward to them •Fixed some bugs regarding Aprico Combatants 7/11/2018-A •Strike Squad penalty moved from 150 Notoriety -> 200 Notoriety •Strike Squad drop pod speed nerfed from 4s -> 12s •Strike Squad drop pods decay over time •You can now only gain up to 30 Notoriety per kill •Weapons and mismatching tools harvest efficiency nerfed from 50% -> 25% •Harvesting tool damage against players nerfed from 100% -> 50% •+Ice Pick, Modern Axe •Many weapon damage values nerfed •Plants are easier to harvest •Leaf Weave crafting recipe now crafts using the proper recipe (based on choice) •Reset ban list. Those who were banned previously are unbanned (regardless of reason). You can still get banned. 7/2/2018-B •You can now craft while in combat again •You still cannot craft Stim Packs while in combat •Fixed a bug where Chad and Becky wouldn't lower their altitude, flying miles above players 7/2/2018-A •Fixed weird hole in a desert mountain •Fixed a bug where some loot didn't drop properly •Fixed a bug where there was excess rubber banding